Another Story
by Riyarichard
Summary: I will give you a glimpse of a the is story is all about friendship and love but with twist and turns..this is just Another Story of our lovely couple whom we love so much.I want to say so much...but i cant,just read the story.


**A/N: GUYS FIRST OF ALL, WHO EVER READ THE STORY "JUST MADE UP"… I THANK YOU GUYS, BUT UNFORTUNATELY I HAD TO STOP THAT DUE TO SOME REASINS AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE PLOT WAS GOING …I WAS BLANK FOR NEXT CHAPTERS!BUT…GUESS WHAT I REALLY CAN'T GIVE UP WRITING STORIES I GUESS. I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL SUPPORT ME …! SORRY..., I WON'T BRAG ABOT ME HIT IT OFF WITH OUR CUTE PAIR LOVE STORY ….**

 **ALL THE RIGHTS OF KAICHOWA MAID SAMA BELONGS TO "HIRO FUJIWARA".LETS THANK HIM FOR GIVING US A WONDERFUL ANIME**

 **CHAPTER: 1**

It is so sunny today…gosh, I hate summers. This year it's going to be a little different for me….since I got accepted to the miyabigaoka High School…where all the rich kids go. But it's insane to hear but the only way of transport in the school is a Horse…..can you guys believe a friggin horse to just ride in the school when you have two perfect legs to walk.

Oops, sorry!I really didn't introduce myself. My name is misaki ayuzawa. my mom minako ayuzawa and dad sakuya ayuzawa. I have a younger sister too that's suzuna ayuzawa. My family is filthy rich. We are always in top five …that's what they tell me. But, I never gave a damn. I was fifteen years old when my mom said it and I remember every little word that she said to because those words changed my life.

"sweetheart….we don't want you have friends based on our status .we just want to keep you away from all the flaws and the cunning world .Because once you will become the heir to the ayuzawa group of industries when you turn eighteen years and I don't want you to have any regrets. Live your life as a normal girl honey. Your dad and I know what it is to have freedom", those were the words my mom has said to me. My father was so emotional when he was sending. He did react a bit.

"My princess, is all grown up .but remember honey ….there will always be group of bodyguards surrounded around you. I know you are capable of taking care of yourself and you will be staying just one hour drive away from us. So, you won't miss us", my dad was all emotional on that day.

My identity was hidden completely.

According to my fake identity my parents does some business abroad and due to studies i transferred here. But, I was always home schooled back at mansion and kept away from paparazzi and business world.

But I enjoy my life now a lot better because I live a normal life. I just…yawn …just cant wait for school tomorrow. I did my night prayer and went to sleep…..

 **TAKUMI POV:**

She was sitting right in front of me, her stunning startling starry bedroom eyes looking deep into my thirsty eyes captivating me with a lascivious look voicing that they want something; something special, very-very special. She kept her hypnotic gaze on me until I moved my eyes from effulgent eyes to her lips…..her light pink pert enticing lips, swiftly she bit her lip with her teeth and I got beckon to proceed. My hands automatically went inside her soft raven aromatic windswept tresses and opened them which started to flutter and come on to my face because of the unabated frosty Aeolian coming from other side by trees .

I glanced at her and then grabbed my hands to her svelte waist riveting her lissome body nearer so that I could eavesdrop to her tangible breath which sensuously long, thrilling cold and amorously unjust. She was flabbergasted so she also lingered hushed but her eyes showed torrid blaze of love as she kept her bonze on my hardened chest and it seemed she was harkening to my heartbeat which was certainly at anomalous alacrity and brought her soft hands on my nape holding me intimately close digging her nails inside me giving pleasurable pain putting our bodies closer with every unforgettable passing moment. I cuddled her and then stirred my lips near her dazzlingly beauteous visage. After giving a love bite on my neck she stepped on my insteps and or lips in juxtaposition got ready to seal with each other.

The countdown began …..Ten seconds for the sun to set and the same time for our lip-lock.

10…..9….6….3…1…0

"WAKE UP YOU, DUMBASS! Wake up, takumi", said a boy with blonde hair and has enticing yellowish eyes.

"You idiot you will never let me sleep peacefully. This better be important enough for you wake me or else am gonna fucking kill you tora".

I woke up from the most beautiful dream I had ever seen but I her face was blurry though and I sat on my bed looking at my idiotic friends who seemed to be more energetic than usuall.

"Come on, buddy. It's the end of the weekend and we are going to enjoy this evening like always since we have school tomorrow, remember? Kuuga, don't just stand there like a statue. Say something".

Kuuga sakurai has short spiky blonde hair and sexy red eyes…..kuuga went near takumi and spoke loudly smacking takumi "you sure gonna miss all the fun. Come on lets hit the club"

These guys are my friends from my childhood. We are pretty much like brothers. The only thing which we all have is that some day we are going to be the heirs of our own companies. We have influence and everything a man could ask for. No one dares to touch us because they know that we will crush them to hell.

"Alright…..arrgh... You guys ruined my sleep …dammit..I don't mind If we have school tomorrow or not. Every day is the same for me. But since you guys asked lets go hit the bar, wait for ten minutes….okay", he stretched his body and went to the bathroom.

All together they went to enjoy their end of the weekend …..

 **A/N: YOUR CRITICS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANY THING .PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW THE STORY.I HAVE A LOT PLANNED SEE YOU GUYS IN NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE COMMENT AND IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES , LET ME KNOW.**


End file.
